


Chocolate

by NEStar



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Simon craves is chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Simon had never seen so much dirt and grim in his life as he had these past three weeks. Everything on the boarder planets were so... rough. How these people managed to live with out basics like plumbing was beyond him. But if this was where he needed to be to keep River safe, then so be it.

 

But, by the buddha, he would love a cup of chocolate right now. All rich and warm and creamy.

 

Simon highly doubted that any of the ships offering passage off world would have a store of drinking chocolate.

 

A bright swirl of color caught his eye, there was a girl sitting by a ship and she was twirling a yellow, green and orange parasol over her shoulder. She was wearing a light blue jacket and had her sandal covered feet propped up on a crate. For a seconded Simon was reminded of the last summer party he had attended back on Osiris and all the society girls sitting on the patio sipping sweet tea, this girl had that same look of contentment.

 

“You headin' out to Whitefall way?”

 

Simon was caught slightly off guard at her question, “Whitefall?”

 

The girl's smile widened, “That's our first stop. Kinda a quiet moon, not too many people, but then most people headin' that way like the quiet.” She titled her head, “the space to move 'round. Breath free.”

 

“Breath free.” Simon softly repeated her words. “It's been some time since I have breathed free.”

 

The girl switch the tilt of her head to the other side. “That bag all you got? Or you need me to send boys with the mule to fetch something?”

 

* * *

 

Simon looked around the room that was now his. Not just a berth for a trip, but his room, on the ship that he was the doctor of. Dear buddha, how had this happened? This was not what Simon had planned out when he had gotten River, but wasn't there a proverb about life is what happens while you make plans? Life had most certainly happened to Simon and his plans.

 

Plans of a career at the hospital, of watching River grow up into a graceful woman who would dazzle the world, life had happened with a vengeance to those plans.

 

At the funny thing was, with all the life happening to him, all Simon could think about right now was just how good a cup of chocolate would be.

 

* * *

  
 

Simon sat just watching everyone else eat, watching the rest of the crew, the crew that had come for him and River, the crew that he was part of.

 

Never had Simon been part of something like this; at the hospital it had there had always been an under current of competition, at home there had always been the unspoken motto of “what would everyone think”.

 

Now those places did have chocolate and after being kidnapped and almost burned at the stake Simon was desperately wishing for a cup of chocolate, but no chocolate was a small price to pay for a place where he and River could belong.

 

Simon looked over at Kaylee, her eyes were sparkling and her hair was bouncing slightly as she laughed at Jayne. Maybe there was chocolate out here after all.

 


End file.
